


Pray

by bluedreambliss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreambliss/pseuds/bluedreambliss
Summary: Hana has an unlikely admirer.





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want this to stay a one shot, but if people want more chapters I might add some.

I'm running way to fast, I should rest. No can't stop, not now. I could see large statues passing by of Omnic monks. The halls were dimly lit with candles and all I could hear was the sound of my frantic footsteps and the beating of my heart in my ears. I held out my light gun in front of me pointing it down every new hallway. I feel powerless without my MEKA. My suit had stains and rips all over from the fight I was just engaged in. Reaper had found me when I got cut off from the team, he blasted my suit until I had to eject .He had swung his gun around and it cut my suit and I fell down a few flights of stairs. Above me I heard more gun shots and yelling and he took off in the opposite direction leaving me there. I got up immediately and here I am running trying to avoid any enemy's long enough so I can call down another MEK. I rounded a corner and noticed it was a dead end, I cursed to myself and went to turn around but I heard an accented voice almost in my ear.  
" Hey there lost bunny, you seem alittle far from home"  
I gasped and backed into a wall pointing my gun erratically around me.  
"Whos there show yourself "  
I yelled geting more stressed not being able to see the person. I heard a smug laugh and foot steps, my hands griped my gun tighter.  
"Well now that's no way to greet the person who distracted Mr. Death himself, he was about to kill you ya know."  
I was as still as I could be, I felt my heart beat pick back up at the mention of being killed. It was quiet for a moment and I almost forgot I was in the presence of someone else and I heard a whooshing noise and purple light started to materialize. A figure appeared in the pixilated light with a flick of a wrist. A woman a few inches taller than me stood before me, she was decorated in the same purple as the light and she had a large automatic weapon resting on her shoulder that I kept my eyes on. She noticed me staring and lowered it to her side laughing.  
" Ah don't worry I won't hurt you...Much" she added the last part with a wink and walked closer to me. I tried to back up more but realised I was already against the wall. My mind was in a panic and I did the worst thing I could think of, I pushed off the wall as hard as I could and shoved her to the side nocking her gun out of her hand and she stumbled almost falling. I took off as fast as I could not stoping to see if she was following me, but she was. I could hear her foot steps gaining on me fast, I looked behind me not seeing anything but still hearing her. I ran faster not thinking about the burning in my lungs and how my legs felt like jello. I heard a grunt and a small purple device fly in front of my face and the woman materialized in front of me pointing the barrel of her gun right in between my eyes. I dropped my gun down to my side hoping she would spare me but she just laughed again and pulled the gun back and stepped back a bit giving me space.  
"Wow ..Now that was unexpected. Looks like you have some fire to you ...I like that." She smirked and looked around the room we were in. It had Omnic paintings littering the floors and candles everywhere. If this were any other situation it would have been romantic.  
"What do you want with me? Are you one of those sickos that like to play with there pray before they kill them?"  
She turned to me with a glint in her eyes, I take that as a yes.  
" Now who said anything about killing Hana?"  
My stomach dropped ...How does she know my name?  
"H-how did you-"  
"Hmm how do I know who you are? I know who all of the agents of Overwatch are but you D.va, are my favorite"  
She started to walk around me making me really feel like i was being stalked by a predator. I kept my eyes on her watching her as she circled me.  
" So naturally I didn't want old edge Lord offing you just yet, you know your live streams are pretty dark. Killing people for others entertainment? That's a pretty big turn on".  
By now she was behind me and she said the last part so I could barley hear it but it was so quiet here that i could even hear her breathing. All the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end feeling like my body got shocked with electricity when I felt her run one of her talon like fingers from by ear to my neck.  
" Are...Are you hiting on me?"  
She appeared next to me giving me a sideways glance smiling, oh god she so was. This mysterious woman just saved my life is making me feel like my life is in danger and is flirting with me all at the same time, but maybe I could use this to my advantage besides she was pretty attractive the more I looked at her. I noticed her eyes were a bright purple it matched the rest of her outfit and gun..Well pretty much everything.  
" Oh fancy yourself a cute little gamer girl huh?"  
I said walking closer to her swaying my hips probably to much. She looked a bit surprised but stood her ground.  
"Heh as a matter of fact I do, one that likes to wear suits so tight you can see just about everything. Oh and by the way your either cold or just happy to see me...but from the sweat on your forehead I'd say it's the second option." She said extending a clawed hand and flicking one of my now noticably hard nipples I looked down and sure enough you could see them through my jump suit. My face flushed but I didn't falter.  
"Oh yeah your right I can't help it"  
I walked closer and reached a hand out running it along the bright wires along her head. I looked up and she was staring me dead in the eye , I felt a little intimidated but pressed on.  
" Can't help I'm into whatever is that is going on, I mean I'm on the brink of being killed and fucked how could I not be excited about that."  
It wasn't a complete lie but I was mostly just trying to get out of this alive.  
"Oh my, Hana you really are just full of surprises, but I don't fuck on the first date."  
At that she pulled her gun back up and pointed it right at my chest.  
I almost fainted when she pressed it right into my heart, by now I bet she could feel it hammering against the barrel. Her finger went to squeeze the trigger but she stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at her she was looking at her gun and then back at me.  
" Look I'm supposed to kill you Hana but i don't want to. You are one of the first people I know everything about but still nothing about."  
I looked at her in confusion as she lowered her gun again.  
" If you are supposed to kill me why didn't you just let Reaper do it?"  
She laughed and looked off tapping her face with her fingers.  
"Good question but that is something I myself don't even know the answer to"  
I felt like she really wasn't going to kill me but I still wanted to make sure I could get out of this , or maybe I actually just wanted to flirt with her.  
" As much fun as almost being shot like three times is, I don't even know your name"  
I folded my arms around my chest trying to put on a cool front.  
" Oh right how rude of me you can call me Sombra but"  
She closed what little space we had left between us. She pushed my hair away from my face to behind my ear and ran her hand slowly through it guiding it to the back of my neck. It felt so good but I didn't want her to know that.  
"I only want to hear that coming from your mouth on the edge of the best orgasm you'll ever have in your life"  
She was now so close I could feel her voice vibrate in my ear. I involuntarily pushed back against her and sucked in a breath of air. I felt her grip tighten around my hair and I actually moaned . My face heated up and I felt so embarrassed a complete stranger could get this kind of reaction out of me. She put her hand on my hip and pulled me closer to her and I dropped my gun. By the end of today I actually might have a heart attack .  
"Hmm I actually might get to hear that after all."  
She was now peppering my neck with light kisses and I honestly felt like my legs we're about to give out. Her hand left my hip to run up my stomach to the middle of my chest. I knew my heart would betray me , it was still hammering when I shot back a response.  
" Oh yeah I bet you will be on your knees beging me not to stop before you hear me say anything."  
I winced that was such a bad comeback and I'm sure she sees right through it so i decided to back up my words.  
I turned around to face her and wrapped my arms around her neck pushing my whole body to hers. She seemed surprised but put her arms around my waist.  
"Oh we will see about that."  
I was the one laughing this time, was she just as nervous as me ? We sound so stupid right now but I was loving every minute of it.  
I looked up into her eyes feeling the fire burning into me just as hot as the one in my body. She took the first move and crashed our lips together. I pushed into the kiss hard wanting to make it known I was not going to let her win, I'm not a good loser. She must have the same thing in mind because she upped the pase and opened her mouth, I immediately pushed my tongue inside not giving her a chance to take control. We were backing it twords a wall and it hit my back hard. I gasped and it gave her an opening to brake away and start attacking my neck again. I felt her nee go up and rest in-between my legs . Oh no she's not taking control again. I pushed my hips forward making us walk backwards into a large ledge it was mostly clear from a few pots that fell when I pushed Sombra back into it. She let herself be pushed up into the ledge and I positioned myself between her legs. I could feel how hot she was and it sent shocks right down to the spot that was in contact with her. She started to run her fingers through my hair again and it was making me crumble from my dominate position. I let her pull my head back and she bit my neck so hard it ripped an embarrassing noise from my mouth. I could feel her laugh on my neck, she then licked the now probably red mark. I placed my hands on both of her thighs digging my nails into them when she kissed her way up my jaw and back to my lips. I almost yelped when she pushed me back hard making me fall onto the hard floor. I was about to protest when she got down on on top of me snaking her hand into my hair and around my neck . I never knew I could be into so many new things in such a small amount of time. I know I was losing and fast but part of me just wanted to give in and let her have her way with me, I let that side win. She was now grinding her hips down hard into mine and kissing me like I was her only source of life. This went on for who knows how long, all I cares about was how good everything felt. Sombra stopped suddenly and I heard it to, foot steps were coming fast and it sounded like alot of them. She looked down at me her lips were swollen and her purple makeup was smudged.  
She sat up quickly and gave me a hand. I looked around for my light gun and spotted it. She seen it to and put her foot on it.  
"Not so fast how do I know you aren't going to shot me the first chance you get?"  
I looked at her in disbelief is she really going there?  
"Hah you can't be serious, after what just happened you really think I want to kill you ?"  
At this point the foot steps were so close they might be right around the corner. She kicked my gun over to me and winked.  
"I'll be in touch chica"  
She then turned around disappeared, I was left standing there gun in hand as Tracer Mercy and Mei rounded the corner looking worried. I felt relief wash over me at the sight of my friends but they all stopped dead In there tracks and stared at me.  
"What is it, is everything okay?" I was worried maybe something went wrong in my absence.  
Mei just giggled and her face turned red looking away. Mercy shook her head and Tracer ran over and gave me a hug.  
" Did you by chance run into that Purple clad hacker of Talons ?" Tracer said with an arm still around my shoulders.  
"Uhm yeah we crossed paths she got away why?"  
Tracer was now holding back laughter and I could tell something was off.  
"What? What is going on, tell me damnit!"  
Tracer then lost it and burst out laughing doubling over and an gasping for air. I turned to Mercy and Mei, Mercy just rolled her eyes and walked off while Mei started to respond.  
" You uhm ..seem to have something on your face Hana" Mei giggles and fixed her glasses looking down  
My stomach dropped , of course. I reached up and touched my lips sure enough a large purple smidge of lipstick came off onto my fingers. I didn't even stay to explain I turned around and followed Mercy leaving the two there to laugh. If I ever see Sombra again I'm going to kill her. When I was outside of the temple I called down my MEKA and got inside, I was walking it to the plane when a large purple skull appeared on my screen . A message popped up that read Sombra 1/ D.va 0.  
My jaw dropped, oh she's really in for it now. I blasted back onto the ship in my fresh new MEKA thinking up all the ways I could get back at her, all the while smiling.


End file.
